poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck chases Diesel 10/Duck saves Diesel 10
Here is how Duck chases Diesel 10 and Duck saves Diesel 10 goes in Fantasyland Rescue. At Brendam Docks. Hiro: Those Jobi Wood would make very sturdy walls for the new rescue center. Duck: Indeed, Hiro. Thomas: Come on, Let's get them ready. Duck: I'll take care of the Jobi Logs. Toad: Good luck, Mr. Duck. As the engines expect Duck left, Diesel 10 showed up. Diesel 10: Long time no see, Duck! Duck: Hello, Diesel 10. What're you up to? Diesel 10: I was here to tell you that Princess Celestia has a surprise for you. Duck: Really? I'd better go see her right away. (left the docks and went to the yard) Diesel 10: Now is my chance. Diesel 10 buffers up to the three flatbeds of Jobi logs and push them to the Rescue Center in Ponyville. Diesel 10: Sir Topham Hatt will be pleased. At the Yards. Duck: Celestia, Do you wish to see me? Princess Celestia: I don't recall summoning you to see me. Duck: What? You don't? Princess Celestia: Who told you? Duck: Diesel 10 did. Princess Celestia: (gets upset) I'm going to have a word with him. Duck: I'll go find him. Then, Duck heard Diesel 10's horn. Duck: It's Diesel 10! He was pushing the flatbeds of Jobi logs to the Rescue Center instead of me! Stop, Diesel 10! Stop! Stop! But, Diesel 10 didn't listen to Duck and kept going. Duck: I must stop Diesel 10 before he gets to the Rescue Center. The chase is on. Duck: Stop, Diesel 10! Stop! Diesel 10: (looks back and goes faster and faster) Duck: Diesel 10! Diesel 10: (speeding up) Duck: Stop At What You're Doing! (trying to keep up) Diesel 10: No, you won't. (speeding up at top speed) Duck: (panting) Up the hill. Duck: Stop, Diesel 10, Stop! Diesel 10: (keeps speeding up and panting) I was almost there. Then, there was trouble. The bridge wasn't finish. Diesel 10 reaches the top of the hill and down he goes and go faster and faster to the cliffs. Now, Diesel 10 wanted to stop but he couldn't. The heavy flatbeds was pulling Diesel 10 to the edge of the cliff. He wasn't smiling now. Diesel 10: HELP! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!!!! But, no one could help Diesel 10. CRASH! The first flatbed of Jobi logs broke the coupling and fell into the sea. The second flatbed was pulling Diesel 10 to the edge of the cliff. Diesel 10: Oh, me! Oh, my! HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!! The second flatbed of Jobi logs cracks the coupling and fell into the sea. The last flatbed was pulling Diesel 10 and then, the coupling snapped! The third and last flatbed of Jobi logs fell into the ocean below. Diesel 10: Oh no! Diesel 10 was half on and half off the edge of the cliff. His front wheels was in the air and the back wheels was stay on the tracks. Duck rolled up behind Diesel 10. He was scared. Duck: Diesel 10! What can I do? Diesel 10 didn't know. But, Duck did. He made a decision. Duck: Don't worry. I will pull back to safety. Diesel 10 knows what Duck has to do. Duck was coupled on and pulled Diesel 10 away from the edge of the cliff. Duck: You're safe, Diesel 10! Safe and Sound! Duck had saved Diesel 10. Diesel 10: Thank you, Duck. Thank you. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225